


The night Tony Stark fell apart

by Marvel_Fan01



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F.R.I.D.A.Y is a good AI, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Steve fucking Rogers, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony needs help
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-02 08:36:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8660119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvel_Fan01/pseuds/Marvel_Fan01
Summary: After the actions of Civil War, Tony's life has taken a turn for the worse. Trying his best to hold everything together, but how much more can he take?





	1. The Attempt

Sitting alone with your heart pounding out of your chest and your only company (besides the AI system) being a couple glasses of alcohol is never a good combination for someone who is tired of fighting. Tired of pretending that everything is alright when clearly they weren’t. 

Tony had been drinking most of the night as thoughts ran through his head, stupid thoughts about certain things that had happened throughout his life. Was he really the bad guy everyone took him for? Of course he was, being the son of the late Howard Stark meant he must be a heartless monster just like his father was. 

Shifting in his seat Tony placed his glass on the workbench in front of him before burying his face in his hands, “I can still see his face.” he grumbled though it was muffled since he did have his hands over his face.

“Who are you talking about, boss?.” the AI asked, Tony could have sworn he heard worry in her voice. Did he really put that much emotion into making her? 

Biting his lip and sighing, “Ho- Ho Yinsen.” the brunette answered as he let his hands fall to his lap, his speech was slurred slightly and vision blurry. “I can still hear his voice, Fry. If- if it weren’t for him, I would have died back in Afghanistan. He made that makeshift reactor and saved me by hooking it up to a car battery. But what did I do? I got him killed by trying to escape.” Tony hunched over in his seat and once again brought his hands up to his face.

“That was not your fault." the AI was hoping she wasn't only making matters worse for Tony. 

“It was! Just like the rest of the deaths were my fault! I built the weapons! It’s my fault that so many people died, so many families got ripped apart because of my stupid mistakes!.” he snapped looking up at the ceiling, he didn’t mean to take it out on the AI, he knew Fry was only trying to help. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean that.” he dropped his head once more, “I’m losing everything and now everyone I know hates me." Tony the out a small chuckle as he shook his head, "God! Even folk I don’t know hate me! Though, I guess it's better this way.” 

“I do believe a lot of people care about you, boss. like Lieutenant Colonel. Rhodes and Miss. Potts.” 

“No, Pepper left me because of this shit. It’s good that she left, she- she deserves better and not to worry all the time.” 

“And you do?.” The AI interrupted, she did not want Tony to feel like this anymore. She wanted her creator to be happy- he deserves that doesn't he? 

“Yeah, I do. For what I’ve done? I deserve to rot in hell, Fry.” he snapped once again, “And Rhodes?.” his voice wavered, “Look at him! he’s paralyzed because of the stupid fight between me and Rogers! I should have never got him involved. He- he would still be walking if I didn’t ask him to put on that stupid War Machine suit!.” there were so many things the brunette blamed himself for, “Then- then there’s Charles Spencer! I DROPPED A BUILDING ON TOP OF HIM! His mum has every right to hate and blame me. If I didn’t make Ultron that shit show wouldn’t have happened, that still haunts me until this day...I have mucked up so many times and messed with people’s lives, Fry.” tears began to well up in the brunette’s eyes, “I- I don’t deserve to live, after what I've done. I'm the reason why the Avengers split up- me and those stupid Accords. I’m nothing more than the government's bitch. Now, Dad would just love that, huh?.” he let out a bitter laugh as tears began to roll down his face. So many memories filled his mind, “Do you know...There were nights where I wished he had beaten me to death. I tried taking my life because of that asshole but all that did was put my mum through unneeded heartache and made Rhodey worry like there was no tomorrow. He never let me out of his sight for like a straight month after that.” he looked down at his hands and rubbed his palms together before looking to the old scars on his wrists and arms. “I remember lying in the hospital bed with him leaning over the bar and whispering in my ear; ‘If you really want to do that, go deeper next time. You're weak, Tony.’ THAT’S WHAT HE SAID TO HIS OWN SON WHO HAD JUST SLIT HIS WRISTS WIDE OPEN!.” he was now sobbing as he covered his eyes with his hand. “And you know what? He’s right. I am weak, I am a poor excuse of a man- I'M NOTHING MORE THAN A DISGRACE TO THE STARK NAME!.” he yelled once again before dragging his hand down his face, “I- I thought I could make him happy but nope! Everything I did just seemed to disappoint him even more...Mum was the only one who told me she loved me- that she cared. I remember he had beat me pretty bad one night and left me lying on the living room floor, mum helped me to her room. We just sat and spoke, I hugged her so tight that night and just cried as she rubbed my back...I loved her so much and now- she’s gone. ALL BECAUSE OF BARNES!.” he grabbed his glass that was still on the worktable and tossed it across the room. “AND STEVE KNEW ABOUT IT- HE KNEW AND TRIED TO LIE TO MY DAMN FACE! SAYING HE DIDN'T KNOW IT WAS BARNES BEFORE ACTUALLY ADMITTING IT! What a freaking hypocrite! He went off on one cause I lied but he had the cheek to keep something like that hidden from me! They were my parents! I deserved to know the truth about their death and deserved to grieve in the right way!.” he yelled once again, now on his feet and his fists clenched tight at his sides, “I- I can’t do this anymore, Fry. I can’t keep this stupid act up anymore- I can’t…” tears once again rolled down the male’s face, “I’m so tired- I just want to go to sleep and not wake up.” he sank down to his knees before catching sight of shards from the glass he threw earlier- horrible thoughts overtook Tony’s mind as he stared at the broken pieces of glass. “Friday, shut down.” 

“Boss, I-.” was all the AI managed to get out before being cut off by the brunette.

“I said shut down.” there was a pause before the AI spoke up once more. The silence between the two did make Tony feel a little uneasy.

“Shutting down, boss.” and like that the AI had shut down. 

Tony grabbed one of the glass shards and rested his back against the cold workbench, looking from the shard to his arm and soon pressing the glass to his skin before breaking down once more as he lifted the shard away from his skin and tossed it across the room, “I- I can- can’t keep doing this!!.” he cried out as he brought his legs up to his chest up to his chest and was practically curling in on himself, burying his face into his knees as he let out sob after painful sob which did take a toll on his body. Causing his chest to tighten up and his breathing became more and more erratic. He was hyperventilating as he began to shake and shudder as more tears fell down his face. “Wh- why can’t I d- do anything right! I’M ALWAYS TH- THE BAD GUY!.” the brunette cried out once more as he slammed the back of his head against the worktable, “I'm al- always the bad guy…” he repeated and looked up at the ceiling. This is why he could never allow himself to get drunk in front of others but he really needed to let all of this out, it was bound to happen at some point so maybe this was good in a way, this gave him the chance to get all of those feelings out before having to pretend everything was okay again. 

After a while of just sitting there crying, Tony gained control again, wiping his face and looking around the all too quiet room. Using the workbench as support the brunette pulled himself back up on his shaky feet, “Why am I so stupid.” he groaned and squinted. He had cried that much he had gave himself a migraine and his eyes were now stinging like mad, how great huh? “I really need to stop drinking.” he muttered as he flopped back down in his seat, at least he was a little more sober than before.


	2. The morning after

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony wakes after his little breakdown the night before, things were looking okay but that was until he went upstairs where he saw two familiar faces.

As the light from the sun’s rays lit up the workshop, Tony stirred in his seat and soon opened his eyes. Yawning and sitting himself up, god his body ached, “M- my head.” he groaned as he rubbed his face, “Wh- what hap-.” he noticed the glass that was scattered across the ground and then the memories of the previous night came back to him, “Right. Never mind, I remember what happened.” he groaned and raised a brow, a little confused as to have not heard the AI’s voice. The brunette soon remembered that he had shut her down, “Wakey, wakey Friday!.” he grinned as he got to his feet and soon heard the system start itself back up. 

“All systems are back online. Good morning, boss, how are you feeling?.” 

“I’m better, bit of a headache but hey- that’s what I get for drinking.” he smiled at the ceiling, a habit he had picked up over the years. Looking back down at the broken glass Tony sighed as he grabbed a dustpan and brush that he kept in one of the many cupboards and soon began sweeping the mess up. 

After a short time of cleaning, the brunette poured it into a nearby trashcan and soon regret had begun to set in. He regret putting Friday through what he did, “Eh- Fry? Look, I’m really sorry about last night...You didn’t need to witness that.” he sighed looking down at the floor and rubbed the back of his head, “Just don’t let the others know what happened.” 

“You have nothing to be sorry for, boss. Things like that happen to everyone, so you don't need to worry about it and I shall not be telling anyone. What happened in here stays between us.” 

Tony smiled at the ceiling. He was so lucky to have Friday in his life, even though he was the one who created her, “Thanks Fry. Anyway, I’m gonna head up for something to eat, I’m starving and I really need coffee. Do you mind getting the machine ready?.” he asked the AI as he once again smiled up at the ceiling.

“Coffee machine is now on, boss.” 

Laughing and clapping his hands, “Have I ever told you that you’re the best? Thanks again, Fry.” and with that Tony made his way out of the workshop and headed up to the main floor of the Avenger’s tower but upon arrival his eyes widened as he noticed a certain blonde and redhead standing in the kitchen as they chatted away with each other. 

Steve was laughing along with Natasha before he noticed Tony looking over at them, “Oh- good morning, Stark.” 

Tony shook his head and was brought out of his thoughts and back into reality, “Eh- yeah, morning.” Tony could feel his body begin to shake as his heart rate increased but of course he hid it all behind that damn mask. Shoving his hands into his pocket of his jeans (yep he hadn’t bothered to get changed out the clothes he on last night) as he made his way over to the coffee machine. 

Natasha turned her attention to the short brunette as he trudged past them to get to the machine, “How are you, Stark? Everything okay?.” 

“Everything’s just fine. I mean, why wouldn’t they be?.”

“Because you look terrible. Have you been-” 

“And why the hell would you care? Hm?.” he cut the redhead off as he glared over at her, still a little sore about her betraying him. 

Natasha’s eyes widened as she straightened up a little more, “Because you are a friend.” 

“Oh Really? Look I’m not getting into this so please, just drop the act.” he snapped as he filled his cup with coffee, he no longer felt like eating. 

“Why are you acting like this?.” 

“Why are you acting like you actually care? Cause see if you did care, you wouldn’t have attacked T’Challa back at the airport and you wouldn't of turned your back on me when I really needed the help!.” both Steve and Nat were taken back by Tony’s comment. 

“Really? You're going to bring all that back up?.” the blonde finally spoke up.

Tony let out a harsh chuckle as he pointed at the other male, “Don’t even get me started on you, Pretty Boy.” 

Steve stiffened up as he approached the brunette causing Tony to back up as the memories of Siberia were still fresh in his mind, "Tony, look. We just want to help, you don't look so good and we're worried about you.” 

Tony's eyes widened with fear, his chest tightening a little more, he had to get out of here and away from Rogers. “YOU THINK I'M GOING TO LET YOU HELP AFTER WHAT YOU DID TO ME!.” the brunette snapped as Natasha got in between him and Steve as she pushed them away from each other.

“I suggest both of you stop before things get out of hand. And what are you talking about Tony?.” she asked raising a brow and looking at the shorter male. 

“You didn’t tell them did you.” Tony let out a small chuckle and shook his head, “How about you talk to Steve about that one, I’m done here.” he glared at the blonde as he grabbed his cup and left the room, his stomach churned as the memories played over and over again in his head. 

Upon returning to the workshop Tony slumped himself against the nearest wall, now feeling sick to his stomach, “He didn’t even tell them what he did...How he- he-.” Tony grabbed his mouth, placing his cup down and rushed to the closest trashcan. He gagged and heaved a few times before falling to his knees as his stomach finally emptied it’s contents which was mostly just liquid and that horrible tasting bile. When he had finally stopped throwing up, Tony wiped the side of his mouth with the back of his hand and pushed himself back to his feet, “I can’t keep doing this and I’m not talking about what I was last night. I mean I can’t keep feeling like this, being- afraid? Is that the word? I don’t know.” he had started to ramble, something he tended to do when he was either stressed or when his anxiety had increased.

“Boss? Maybe you should take a seat. Try and focus on calming down, everything is pointing to a minor anxiety attack” 

Tony shook his head, “Nah- I’m fine, I’ll be fine. Just gonna, get back to working on Rhodes’ new leg braces.” he smiled up at the ceiling, taking his cup of liquid gold and downing it hoping it would give him some sort of kick before getting started back on his project.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the second chapter! All I can say is thank you ^^ I know some things don't make a lot of sense (like the summaries and junk). I'm really wanting to add to this but at the moment have no idea how to continue it on so it may take a while for the 3rd chapter. Sorry guys but if you have any ideas on how I can continue the story please let me know in the comments below ^^


	3. The Encounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After leaving the kitchen Tony begins to work away but is soon joined by some unwelcome company.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry for the wait, work has been getting in the way and it's getting close to Christmas. I am also sorry for the way this chapter has been written, it wasn't that great and I apologize for that and I can promise you chapter 4 will be a heck ton better. ^^

As Tony left the kitchen Natasha raised a brow at looked over at the blonde, “Well? What did you do to him?.” the redhead said, raising a brow as she folded her arms against her chest. 

“Look, not right no-.” 

“Yes now- what have you done to make him hate you so much, Rogers?.” the female was quick to cut the other off and clearly wasn't pleased.

All the blonde could was look down at the floor, “Could you get the rest of the team? I’ll meet all of you in the rec room. I’ll get Tony and we’ll take it from there, okay?.” Steve finally said, locking eyes with the slightly annoyed redhead. 

Natasha raised a brow before nodding to the other, “Fine- even if Tony doesn’t come up you are still telling us.” she snapped before exiting the room and set off to find the others. 

Steve stood there for a moment or two before taking a deep breath and straightening up, “Well- here goes nothing.” he muttered to himself as he began to make his way to the elevator and eventually Tony’s workshop. 

After about half an hour’s work Tony took a step back from the table, looking over the new leg braces but he still wasn’t happy with the way the they were turning out, “What the hell am I doing wrong? I’ve use a lighter metal, padded the waist and back support so it’s comfier and less irritating- hell even added smallish weapons that he can use to protect himself. Just because his legs are sorta missing in action right now doesn’t mean he can’t fight.” he laughed and smiled up to the ceiling. 

“They are looking great, boss- stop being so hard on yourself. I am sure Lieutenant Colonel. Rhodes is going to love them.” the AI's voice rang out, her tone soft and calming as she spoke to the brunette. 

“You know you can just say Rhodes, you don’t always need to refer him by ‘Lieutenant Colonel’.” the brunette laughed, which the AI was thankful for- it had been awhile since she had heard the other truly laugh and not just fake it. 

While he was speaking with Friday, Tony had missed the footsteps that were coming down the hallway and heading for his workshop. 

“I cou-.” Tony was just about to voice some more ideas he had for the braces but was cut short by the AI.

“I am sorry to interrupt, boss but-” 

“Huh?.” finally the brunette noticed the footsteps, straightening up, “Probably just Rhodes or Vision.” he smiled but soon that smile quickly vanished- seeing the blonde hair and muscular build of no other than America's so called ‘hero’, he really should have let Friday finish her sentence. 

Tony’s eyes widened, his breathing quickened and his palms sweaty. Why couldn’t it just have been Rhodes. 

As Steve stood in the doorway of the workshop and look over to the brunette, “Tony, we need to talk.” 

Tony shook his head, once again being brought out of his thoughts, “Talk? About what?.” he said with a chuckle and forced himself to look at the other.

“You know what.” Steve groaned, knowing that Tony was probably playing dumb. 

“How about you refresh my memory.” Tony’s tone was snarky as he glared over to the blonde, just wanting to punch the male in the face for even having the guts to come down here. 

“Siberia- what happened between us.” 

Those words shook the brunette to his core, “N-no!.” was his nerves getting the best of him? “I mean not now- right now I can’t, I’m busy working on something for Rhodes that will hopefully get him back on his feet again.” he snapped at the other. 

Steve took a small step forward and Tony felt himself stiffen up, “Stay right there because I swear I will not think twice in blasting you.” the brunette snapped as he backed up and now had his back pressed another counter in the room.

“Just listen for a second- please. I have asked Natasha to get everyone to meet us-.” 

“Us?.”

“Yes us. I need you to come up and help me tell them, Tony.” 

Tony narrowed his eyes at the other, “So you want me to help you? After all the shit you put me through? No- don’t think so. Why don’t you man up for once in your life and tell them yourself!.” the shorter one yelled, letting his anger get the best of him.

Steve once again began to walk closer to the brunette, “Tony pl-.” 

Tony’s body began to shake as his heart rate began to increase and once again he was thrown into a panic, “I SAID NO! NOW GET OUT BEFORE I REALLY DO BLAST YOU!.” 

Steve actually did take a step back and sighed in defeat, “Fine- have it your way Tony. But I’ll still tell them what happened.” 

“I hope they turn their backs on you just like they did to me.” the brunette turned his back to the other and tried to calm himself down. 

“Goodbye Tony.” with that Steve was gone and the room fell silent once more. 

Tony placed his hands down on the tabletop, “I- I.” he more or like whimpered as his anxiety grew.

“It’s okay, boss. Just sit down and focus on the breathing techniques Lieu- Rhodes taught you.” 

Tony gave a small nod before collapsing into his chair and hunched over with his head in between his legs as he began to take slow deep breaths, "I- I just want to stop feeling li- like this every time I se- see his stupid face." he muttered through his breaths.

"I know you do, boss, it will stop soon. For now though don't talk and just breath." 

He was so lucky to have Friday help him through these attacks- he was lucky to have Rhodes and Vision for staying by his side. After a short while or two Tony leaned back in his seat and sent a look up to the ceiling, "Thanks Fry." 

"It is what I was made for, boss. To keep you safe." 

"You're more than just that Friday- you're my friend, just like Jarvis was...I have you now and I couldn't be happier." he grinned up- he did miss Jarvis but he had Friday and that's all that mattered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to comment and tell me what you guys thought! I love reading your comments and it makes me happy to hear that you guys enjoy this story! ^^ thanks for reading!!
> 
> If you have any suggestions please leave them down below :)


	4. The meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the small outburst with Tony, Steve makes his way up to meet the other but will he tell them the truth? Or will he tell them a pack of lies?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I tried to add in why Steve and the other's were living with Tony and I hope it makes sense ^^

After leaving Tony’s workshop, Steve’s mind began to race- would everyone turn their backs on him if they found out the truth? Of course they would, he did nearly kill Tony after all. 

Stepping into the elevator and heading to the main floor of the tower before a stupid idea popped into his head, knowing he would have to lie to keep everyone on his side- he hated the thought of lying to his friends but it had to be done for his sake. 

As Steve exited the lift and began walking down the corridor that led to the rec room, he hoped that Natasha would have just rounded up their half of the Avengers (if you could even call them that anymore) upon entering the room, he looked at the people who surrounded him, there was; Clint, Wanda, Natasha, Sam, Scott and of course Bucky who was stood near the back of the room with his head down and also sporting a brand new shiny metal arm. 

They had all (except Nat since she wasn’t locked up) came to the tower after Cap busted them out of the Raft- with the help of Tony who just kept ignoring Ross’ calls- but after a short while of hiding they had finally been found and were put under house arrest and put into Tony’s care, they were only called when the government truly needed their help. 

Steve was slightly relieved to see no Rhodes, no Vision and no T’Challa- he could get away with this if he plays it right. 

“So, Natasha says you have something to tell us?.” came voice from the back corner, it was Sam- or Falcon whatever you want to call him, he was sat against the window sill with his arms folded over his chest and his gaze locked on the other. 

The blonde gave a small nod to the male before turning his attention to the group in front of him, “I wanted you all here to tell you what happened in Siberia while you guys were locked up on the Raft, well except from Natasha.” Steve sent a small glance over to a very unhappy looking redhead, sighing and taking a deep breath before continuing, “Myself and Bucky went to stop Zemo from getting to the other winter soldiers, we had no idea that Tony was coming. We ended up meeting him inside- it looked like he wanted to help us catch Zemo but I was wrong. After finding the main chamber of the hideout we found out that Zemo had already bet us to the other soldiers and he had killed them, he had also locked himself in this indestructible vault and we couldn’t get to him. What we didn’t know is that Tony...Tony soon betrayed us, when our guards were down he attacked Bucky and myself.” 

Clint shook his head and let out a bitter chuckle, “That bastard- I knew he couldn’t be trusted.” 

“But he helped back at the Raft- before coming after you and Buck he came and paid us all a visit. I thought he really wanted to help you guys out, guess I was wrong.” Sam spoke up once more- having a gut feeling that something wasn't right about Steve's story.

“Tony doesn’t help anyone but himself, he’s selfish.” the archer laughed as he looked over to the fellow bird man.

“Clint, enough- let Cap finish.” the redhead glared at the sandy hair male who just shut his mouth and dropped his gaze to the floor. 

“Thank you. We of course fought back against Tony but he was strong, I was shot into a wall when he blow Buck’s arm off, when I got up I tackled him into the wall behind him- he was still standing when we left but I guess when I tackled him something must have happened with the suit’s reactor, maybe it short circuited or something.” thank god no one had seen the damage done by the shield, “And that’s what happened. Tony attacked us and we fought back.” 

Clint’s hands were balled up tightly as he shot up, “He’s down in the workshop? I’ll make him feel what it’s like to be attacked by a so called friend.” but he was quickly stopped by both Natasha and Steve.

“You will only be making matters worse if you attack him here- keep in mind you are under the government's law now Clint, you will get thrown back into the Raft if you do anything stupid, especially causing a fight in here.” the female spoke as she grabbed Clint by his arm and pulled him back slightly.

“SO HE’S ALLOWED TO GET OFF WITH THIS! HE ATTACKED AND NEARLY KILLED THEM!.” the archer yelled at the two who were holding him back.

“Clint, please. Go calm down in your room or something- everything will soon get sorted out, okay? Just for now don’t do anything that you will later regret.” speaking about feeling regret, that’s what Steve was feeling right now. He was beginning to regret lying to his friends and lying about Tony being the bad one yet again. 

“Fine, whatever- I’ll go to my room then.” he snapped and pulled away from the other and storming out of the room. 

Wanda got up next- she was confused and hadn’t really spoke since being locked up and having been put into a straight jacket and collar- the only person she would talk to was Clint so of course she soon rushed after him, possibly to keep him out of trouble. 

Scott just sat there with a dumb look on his face, “Am I the only one who is completely lost and confused? I mean I have no idea what the heck is going on besides everyone hating each other.” the brunette? Black? Haired male spoke up as he got to his feet, everyone just giving him a slightly weird look, “No? Okay...I’ll eh- just, go.” and with that the male made his way out of the room now leaving just Steve, Bucky, Natasha and Sam. 

“I guess I should be heading as well, Buck- I need to speak with you.” the blonde said as he looked over at the brunette who had straightened up while Steve was telling his story.

“Okay.” was all the brunette said before walking out of the room with the blonde now just leaving two in the room. 

Natasha was staring down at the floor when Sam made his way over to her, “You okay?.” 

“Something about Steve’s story doesn’t add up, Tony wouldn’t just attack unless provoked- something else happened and he’s not telling us.” she said as she brought her gaze up to focus on the male standing beside her.

“That’s what I was thinking- maybe talking with Tony would be better.” 

“No, he needs space right now but another person to talk too is Rhodes. Tony tells him everything.” 

Sam nodded in agreement, “Or even speaking with T’Challa and Vision, they are on his side and from what I’ve heard T’Challa helped him back from Siberia.” 

A small smile formed on the redhead’s face as she spoke with Sam, “Good thinking, we’ll speak with those two before going to Rhodes cause I’m pretty sure he’s busy with his physiotherapy.” 

A sad look appeared on Sam’s face, “That was never meant to happen, I still have nightmares of watching that guy fall.” he said as he focused on the floor. 

“What happened with Rhodes was never your fault, you tried to help- much like Tony did. So don’t blame yourself.” the spy placed her hand on Sam's shoulder in a way of trying to comfort the male though she was never good at things like this. 

Sam gave a small nod before looking back at Nat, “Thanks and I’ll try.” 

The two gave each other a small smile before the redhead spoke up once more, “Let’s go find Vision or T’Challa.” and just like that the two walked out of the now empty rec room and went off in hopes of finding either one of the two males.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe a lot of you are enjoying this! It means so much to hear that people are actually liking what I wrote and want me to continue! Thank you all so much and I will try my best to get the next chapter out soon! x)


	5. The truth comes out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natasha and Sam both set out together to find both Vision and T'Challa. They find out small bits here and there and soon decide speaking with Rhodes is the next best thing- how will things turn out? How was Rhodes going to react to all of this?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So chapter 5 already, I'm so glad you guys are liking my little story! This chapter is a little all over the place in my opinion and could've been a lot better so for that I apologize but I still hope you enjoy. ^^

As the two walked down one of the many corridors of the compound, both of them joking and carrying on slightly with one another. After a while of just wandering around they soon found both T’Challa and Vision in one of the lounge areas.

“Ah- just the two men we were looking for.” Sam smiled as him and Natasha entered the room. 

T’Challa soon got to his feet and looked as if he were ready to fight.

“Easy Tiger, we’re just here to ask you some things. You helped Tony back from Siberia right?.” Sam asked as he raised a brow in the other’s direction. 

“Yes I did, how is this got to do with anything?.” 

“Cause Steve tolds us something that doesn’t seem right. So, we’re trying to get the truth. How hurt was Tony or what condition was he in when you found him?.” the redhead finally spoke up as she brought her gaze over to the cat-man. 

“When I found him his suit was badly damaged and was offline, the chest plate was destroyed and the reactor shattered.” 

“Shattered?.” the female's eyes widened ever so slightly at this new information.

“Yes, it was like something had been smashed into it. Tony himself was a mess, his face bared cuts and bruises from the fight.” 

“See when you found him, was he still standing?.” Wilson asked as he sent a quick glance to Natasha who was clearly shocked at the fact Steve had lied about breaking the reactor. 

“No, he was lying on the ground.” 

“Was anything else there when you found him?.” the redhead spoke up once more.

“That soldier’s arm and Rogers’ shield.”

“Maybe I could be of some assistance?.” the red male finally spoke up which gained looks from the three around him. 

“Has Tony told you anything since coming back from Siberia?.” Sam asked as he looked over to Vision. 

“He has not mentioned names but I remember one night where Mr. Stark seemed to be having some trouble with his breathing and was shaking quite badly.” was he talking about a panic attack? Probably- it was always Rhodes who would help him through his attack but since he can't really get around anymore, Friday must have alerted Vision of Tony’s condition. “All he kept saying was that someone nearly killed him, I stayed with him until he was calm once again and asked who he was talking about but he never answered me so I just left it.” 

“So wait- one of them tried to kill him?.” Sam looked over to the redhead with a confused look on his face. 

Natasha looked to both Vision and T’Challa, “Thank you, both of you. What you told us does prove that something did happen and that bastard lied to all of us.” she growled and looked down at the floor before bring her gaze back up, “I guess we’ll be seeing you guys around. Sam, we should try and find Rhodes- if he’s well enough to talk then we’ll ask him.” 

“Sounds like a plan, Spidey. Thanks again you two.” he smiled before bidding the two males goodbye. 

After leaving the room and heading towards the training and exercise area of the compound. Nat’s mind raced a million thoughts a second as they carried down the never ending corridor, “Why the hell would he lie- why would he try and make Tony look like the bad guy.” 

“To save his own ass clearly, we all treated Tony like crap and now- I feel like shit…” 

“You’re not the only one. After we speak with Rhodes, I’ll be going down to talk with him- see how he’s really doing.” the female sighed but kept a steady pace with Sam. 

“Do we tell him that Steve lied about him?.” the male asked, concerned about the brunette and how he will take the news about Steve’s bright idea. 

“I’ll tell him later. Right now, I don’t think he could deal with that. Just let’s find Rhodes right now- we need to get the rest of the story.” after Natasha finished speaking Sam nodded in agreement as they both continued on their way to find Rhodes. 

It did take a while when the two finally found the man they were looking for, he was in one of the training rooms Tony’s had made for his physio- he was standing and holding onto the one of the parallel bars he used for his walking exercises. 

“Rhodes?.” the female asked as they slowly approached the male. 

Rhodes gave out a small sigh as he looked back at the two, “What do you want?.” he asked as he slowly turned to face them, “See you brought Birdbrain number two with you.” he was a little salty about not only his accident but the fact Natasha had turned against them and helped Steve get away with Bucky back at the airport that day. 

Natasha didn’t once drop her gaze from the other, “We need to ask you a few things.” 

“About?.” 

“About Tony.” 

Rhodes’ eyes widened slightly as he straightened up, “Is- is everything okay with him?.” it was clear he cared for his friend- especially after what happened between them all. 

“He’s okay- I think, he hasn’t spoke to us since coming back to Siberia. We wanted to ask you if he told you anything that happened between him and Steve.” Sam finally spoke up.

“Why do you want to know?.” 

“Because Steve told us something that I don’t believe.” it was safe to say that Nat wasn't enjoying the game of twenty questions, she just wanted to know what had happened so she could go and speak with Tony.

Rhodes shook his head as a grin formed on his face, “I’m going to take a shot in the dark and say he’s made Tony look like the bad guy yet again.” 

“In a way, yes.” 

“I swear- I’ll kill him.” 

“Okay, you can do that later. Just right now we need to know if Tony spoke about what happened with him in Siberia.” Sam spoke up once more. 

Rhodes sighed and nodded, “He did and there’s no wonder he hates Steve. That bastard lied to him. While they tracked down Zemo, Tony found something out...Zemo had a tape and on that tape was the truth of Howard and Maria Stark’s death.” 

“His parents.” Nat's eyes widened.

"Wait what?." Sam was now a little confused with the whole situation. 

“Yeah, turns out that Barnes had killed them and Tony watched the tape. He told me he asked Steve if he knew it was Barnes and at first he lied before finally growing a pair of balls and telling him the truth- Tony reacted like anyone else would in that situation. He went after Barnes and Steve of course helped to take down Tony, two against one that’s fair huh?.” the male let out a bitter laugh before continuing, “He did injure Barnes- as you probably know but what Steve did next could've killed him. That so called "hero" rammed Howard’s shield into Tony’s chest! Knocked everything offline and left him there! He would have died if it wasn’t for T’Challa finding him!.” the male finally snapped and stumbled slightly. Sam rushed to the male’s side but Rhodes just pulled away, “I’m fine- I have to get used to this.” 

Rage was boiling in the pit of Natasha’s stomach- she wanted to march right up to the super soldier and punch his lights out but she had to know how Tony was, she had to apologize to him for everything she had done. “Rogers told his version to the group- left all of that out...Told the parts he wanted to save his own hide.” 

“I really thought better about the guy, he can’t be trusted anymore- especially hiding something like that.” 

“Nat- please. Go see how Tony is, for me. Don’t let him do anything stupid, okay?.” Rhodes piratically begged the female to keep Tony out of harm's way. 

Nat was a little taken back by Rhodes comment, nodding her head and lifting her head a little higher, “I promise I won’t let anything happen to him.” 

“And give Rogers a kick in the nuts for me as well.” Rhodes added with a small smile which Natasha returned.

“Believe me, I’ll be doing more than just that.” she smirked. 

“Right I’d better get back to my exercises. So- I’ll see ya around?.” 

“Here, I could stay- give you some encouragement while Nat goes to check up on Stark.” Sam offered with a warm smile.

Rhodes raised a brow, he remembered hearing something about Sam trying to help catch him when he had his little crash landing, “Sure- just don’t help me until I tell you to. I gotta do these things on my own.” 

“Sure thing, War Machine.” Falcon grinned as the redhead rolled her eyes and walked out of the room. 

So many thing ran through her head but right now all she could focus on was helping Tony- she could deal with Steve later, "Rogers better watch his back." she muttered under her breath and continued on her way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the wonderful comments on my last couple of chapters! I love hearing about your reactions and what you think of my little fic. I seriously didn't think people would read this but I'm sitting at 1'222 hits! And I couldn't be more grateful <3\. Thank you so much for reading and don't forget to comment down below. Until next time!


	6. The comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Tony is working away in his workshop, he is soon joined by Natasha who tells him what Steve has said to the group and what her and Sam had to do to get the truth. How was he going to react to this?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well here it is! Chapter 6 ^^ I still can't quite believe so many of you want to read this and want me to continue. It's funny what one piece of venting can do. I feel like I could have done better on this chapter but I'll let you guys be the judge XD

Meanwhile back at the workshop, Tony had a horrible gut feeling like something bad had either happened or was going to happen. 

Trying to ignore it the brunette got back to work, “Hey Fry? How about some music.” Tony asked as he smiled up towards the ceiling.

“Of course, boss. Anything you want to listen to specifically?.” 

“How about you just surprise me.” he laughed and got back to messing around with small things on the leg braces that were laid out on the workbench in front of him. Tony’s smile grew as the room soon filled with the music of AC/DC, “Great choice, Fry.” he laughed and soon began to mime the words to Back in Black. 

He didn’t even notice the redhead who was stood in the doorway of his workshop, “Yes, I’m Back in Black!.” he grinned while he yelled out the words.

“Great singing, Stark.” 

“Natasha! Ho- how long have you been standing there?.” the brunette jumped upon hearing her voice, his face now a little redder than before. 

Nat couldn’t help but let a small smile take over of her usual monotone expression, “Don’t worry, I haven’t been here long. I got here when you started to sing the chorus.” 

Tony just smirked and straightened himself up, “So- why are you here? Guessing Rogers told you what happened?.” 

The female soon let her gaze fall to the floor, “Not technically.” 

“What do you mean by 'not technically'?.” 

Natasha sighed but brought gaze up to meet Tony’s, “Maybe you should sit down- we need to talk.” 

Could this be why Tony was having that horrible feeling earlier? Nodding and wiping his hands on an old cloth that was stained with old patches of grease and oil. The two soon made their way over to the rather old couch Tony kept in his workshop, “So- what’s he done?.” Tony asked, hunched over so that his elbow’s were resting on his knees and his gaze locked on the ground below him.

“After he came down to see you earlier, Steve began to tell us what happened in Siberia.” Tony shook his head as the memories came flooding back- that horrible cold feeling engulfing him once more. “But- what he told us didn’t seem right.” 

“What do you mean?.” the brunette asked as he looked over at the redhead who shifted in her seat slightly, “Nat? What did he say.” he asked again, now a little worried about what Steve has said to the group.

“He said you attacked first- that you betrayed them.” 

“Wha- what?.” Tony furrowed his brow and sat up a little straighter than before, he didn’t know what to say or do at that moment but soon he realized something and sighed, “And I guess you believed him, huh? That I’m the bad guy yet again.” he laughed and looked back down to the floor. 

“No, I didn’t. Myself and Sam felt like something wasn’t right about his story. I know you wouldn’t have attacked unless provoked and pushed over the limit, Tony- we spoke to T’Challa and Vision. They told us about the condition you were found in and what happened when you came back. Vision mentioned something about you having trouble breathing and you were shaking one night- are you okay?.” she asked, tilting her head slightly.

“Always.”

“Don’t give me that bullshit anymore, Stark- please. I want to help you.” 

“After you turned your back on me?.” 

Nat was a little hurt by the male’s words but just gave the other one of those looks, “Stark.” she said in a more serious tone. 

“Okay fine. I had a panic attack and have been having them since the attack that happened in New York...It’s what lead to my breakup with Pepper…” he sighed and just shook his head once again.

Natasha’s eyes widened as Tony began to fidget with his hands and thought maybe changing the subject would be better for Tony. “We also spoke to Rhodes...He told us what really happened with you and Steve, with your parents and the shield, Tony. I am so sorry, for everything I’ve done- I should’ve never turned my back on you or helped Steve get away. I was stupid, I didn’t think Steve would do something like that.” 

Tony never lifted his gaze and just kept focused on the floor beneath him, “He nearly killed me, if I still had the arc reactor in my chest I would have went into cardiac arrest and-” he shut his eyes as the memories got worse, his heart rate increased and his body began to shudder, his breathing became short and shallow as he shot up from his seat.

Natasha rushed to the brunette’s side, “Stark, Stark look at me.” 

“I- I can’t-.” 

Nat quickly cupped Tony’s face and brought it upwards to look at her, “You can. Just deep breaths, okay you need to calm down.” 

“I can’t look at him without this happening- every time I think of what happened I freak out.” Tony pulled his face away from Nat and grabbed a hold of the workbench. 

“You need to calm down, deep breaths, come on.” The redhead began to rub the male’s back as she spoke. 

Tony was trying his best to match his breathing with the female’s but soon slumped to the ground with his knees pulled up to his chest- tears welled up in the corner of his eyes as he continued to hyperventilate. 

Nat stood by Tony’s side once again and softly guided his head downwards, “It’s okay, it’s okay. You’ve been through worse, you’ll get through this.” her tone was soft and soothing in hopes of helping Tony out of his panic attack. 

After about half an hour, Tony finally lifted his head and rested it against the cool metal of the workbench behind him, “Thanks- sorry about that.” 

Natasha soon made herself comfortable beside the other and wrapped an arm around his shoulders, letting Tony rest his head on her. “You have nothing to be sorry for, Stark. I’m the one who’s sorry this happened to you, if I knew what he had done- I wouldn’t have been a complete bitch to you.” 

“Don’t dare blame yourself for this, okay? It’s been going on for ages, way before anything happened with the team.” Tony muttered as he just lay there on the girl's shoulder.

“I just- I can’t believe he lied to all of us just to protect his ass.” 

“Well- I guess we now know what he’s capable of.” 

Nat did nod in agreement with the brunette, “I’ll be telling the rest of the group the truth.” she said and soon began to mess with his hair.

“How did they react anyway?.” Tony was liking the way it felt as Nat's fingers ran through his hair, it was relaxing in a way.

“Scott’s just confused about everything, Sam decided with me and helped me find out the truth but Clint- he’s angry. He was going to come down here but I wasn’t going to let that happen.” 

Tony let out a small laugh which got Natasha smiling, “Just let him come down here, I can take Birdbrain on. One shot of the gauntlet and he’ll be down.” 

“Whatever you say, Stark but if he did do something, he would be thrown back in prison. I didn’t want things getting worse but now because that bastard lied I have no idea what’s going to happen.” 

“Hey, it’ll be okay. It may take a long ass time but I’m sure thing will turn out okay- just might never talk to Steve again and I’ll never be trusting Barnes.” he said with a smirk. 

Nat rolled her eyes, “You okay to stand?.” 

“Yeah, I’m fine now. Plus I gotta get back to making Rhodes surprise.” the brunette smiled.

“Let me help you.” the redhead quickly got up and helped Tony back to his feet. 

With a slight stumble Tony soon gained his bearings, “Thanks, for helping me.” 

“Don’t need to thank me, I wasn’t going to leave you. Now I better head up and see what Birdbrain is doing just in case he’s got himself into trouble.” the two of them smiled before Natasha turned to walk out of the room, “Oh and Rhodes is going to love them.” she said before walking out. 

Tony couldn’t help but laugh and watched Natasha walk out, when she was out of sight his smile fell and he covered his eyes, “That fucker lied to them.” he growled. 

“Boss, I think you should remain calm. I am sure Agent. Romanoff has things under control.” 

Tony let his hand fall to his side as he took a few calming breaths and soon began to chuckle, “I really wouldn’t like to be Steve when Nattie gets a hold of him.” he laughed as he turned his focus back to the work in front of him, “Now where were we?.” the music started back up and Tony began to sing away to himself, “Thanks Fry!.” he smirked and got back to fixing the braces up once again but so many thing were still going around in his head. Would everything just get worse when the others find out the truth? Would they even believe Natasha or would they just keeping believing that Tony was the one who started all of this- only time would tell I guess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for reading. I am so happy you guys are liking this so far. I do have somewhat of an idea for chapter 7 but would still love to hear what you guys think I should write next! I was thinking about Nat going to see Steve or something like but if you guys have any other ideas comment them below! ^^


	7. The friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After finding out what Steve had told Natasha and everyone else, Tony is left lying awake. Soon his thoughts once again come crashing down on him but he is soon joined and helped back up by a good friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it's been a while since I last wrote, I am really sorry- life has just been a little hectic with the holidays coming up and everything. I hope you are all doing well! And hope you enjoy this chapter ^^ I though it needed a Tony and Rhodes moment so here it is!

That night, after finding out what Steve had done and said to the team, Tony lay awake in his bed. 

So many thoughts ran through that genius mind of his, things ranging from; his past, his parents and the story what Steve has told. What the team will think of him now, Would they believe Nat if she told them the truth? Or would they all once again take Steve’s side. 

Tony sat up and threw his legs over the side of the king sized bed, “That bastard has once again put me in the dirt, now the team is gonna hate me even more- Clint wanted to hit me, well I guess I deserve it. Maybe I am an ass- maybe I am the so called ‘bad guy’ they all take me for.” he pushed himself up to his feet and began to pace the room. 

“Boss, Agent. Romanoff is going to deal with the team. I’m sure once they learn the truth of really what happened they will understand why you can’t speak to Mr. Rogers.” 

“I can’t even look at the guy, Fry. I can’t be in the same room with him without having that horrible tight feeling in my chest! The feeling like everything is getting too small, like I’m running out of air! Or the feeling like there’s waves- crashing over my head, threatening to swallow me up and drag me under.” Tony just covered his eyes and forced himself to take a deep breath. 

Memories of his time in the cave now overtook his thoughts, the memories of the torture he went through and the things he had witnessed, it made him sick to his stomach, “Please- not tonight. I’M NOT EVEN DRUNK!.” he yelled as punched the nearest wall, a cracking sound emanated from his knuckles as he grabbed a hold of his hand, “Arh! Da- Damn it.” he growled through gritted teeth. 

Unfortunately for the brunette, the room next to him was occupied by no other than one of his good friends. Rhodes was asleep when the male in the other room began to freak out, it had been a rough week with his exercises but he was slowly getting there and slowly getting stronger each day. When Tony punched the wall, a few things from Rhodes’ shelf fell to the floor which caused the male to shot up, “Who’s there?.” he called out as he looked around the dark room, his eyes widened as he heard Tony swearing and what sounded like he was in pain. Getting up as fast as he could and getting those damned braces on, Rhodes soon made his friend’s door, “Tony?.” he asked out as he slowly twisted the handle and pushed the door open. 

Standing there, next to his bed was a very anger and upset Tony, “What’s going on? I heard you yelling- you okay?.” 

“Nothing’s wrong, okay? I’m fine- I’m always fine.” the brunette grumbled, not daring to look up at his friend. 

“Don’t give me that crap, now tell me what’s wrong.” 

Tony sighed and sat on the end of his bed, “Everything- everything is wrong, okay? Nothing ever goes right. Found out that bastard lied to them all, told them that I- I.” Tony’s vision began to blurred as the tears began to build up, suddenly a hand was placed on his shoulder and he looked up at the male now sitting next to him. 

“Listen to me Tony, Steve is full of shit and the rest are idiots for even taking his side in the first place. Nat is going to deal with him, don’t worry. To tell you the truth if I were Steve right now I’d be shitting it cause when Natasha’s angry it’s damn well scary.” that comment got a chuckle out of the brunette which in return got Rhodes smiling. 

“She’ll kill him, but when she was down talking to me today- she said that Sam helped her which I find hard to believe.” 

“No, he really did help her- even helped me today. He was down with Nat in the fitness room when they came to speak with me, after that I stumbled and nearly fell over but the kid tried to help me- I pulled away but he offered to give me support for the rest of the day. And he did. I think the kid’s good, just chose the wrong side.” Tony did look a little confused a first but as Rhodes went on he realized what had happened and in a way he was grateful Sam was there to help, “Now, if they don’t believe Natasha- I’m pretty sure they would believe Sam.” 

Tony turned to looked at his friend and nodded, “I guess you’re right.” the brunette smiled once again as the other patted him on the shoulder, “I seriously don’t know what I would do without you, you know that? For years you were by my side- and still are, I've put you through so much crap. Harassed you in college, slept around like a twat-” 

“Don’t forget the partying.” the male laughed as he cut the brunette off. 

Tony rolled his eyes and shook his head as he chuckled, “Dealt with my partying...But you were also there for me in the harder times- like when I tried to take my life...When my mum died and now-.” that was what got the tears rolling down Tony’s face as he cleared his throat before continuing with what he had to say, “And now with all the shit that’s happening with the team you are still here for me and I couldn’t thank you enough.” he lowered his head as he began to cry and sniffle. 

Rhodes would be lying if he said he wasn’t crying, wiping his eyes he pulled Tony in for a tight hug which the other returned with the same amount of pressure, “I am so grateful to have met someone like you, you know that? I still find it funny that we even became friends in the first place. I mean in college I was nobody- a nobody with a dream of being in the army. And then there was you, the billionaire genius who had every girl in school falling head over heels for him.” he laughed still having a tight hold of the small brunette, “Not gonna lie I found you annoying as hell before really getting to know you, but now I couldn’t imagine what life would be like if I didn’t have you and your stupid antics. I may have helped you out through life but you’ve done the same for me- all the times when I was down you would go and do something stupid and get me laughing, Tony. Even when I was falling- you tried to save me, you and that kid.” 

“But I didn’t catch you.” 

“Big deal if you didn’t catch me, you still tried and that’s all that matters to me. You’ve been by my side while I do my exercises and I couldn’t ask for a better person to be friends with.” 

Tony’s grip tightened as Rhodes spoke- it felt good to hear that he was appreciated by someone he truly cared about. To hear that he was and had been doing something good instead of mucking things up, “You don’t know how much that means to hear something like that, Rhodey.” 

Rhodes just smiled and once again patted the other's shoulder, “Right, I think we should head to bed now. Pretty sure tomorrow is gonna be great- maybe not for Steve.” a sly grin formed on his face and Tony let out a small chuckle. 

“Thanks again.” 

“No need to thank me, it’s what I’m here for.” Rhodes was now on his feet and heading to the door before he turned back to the brunette, “Now try and at least get some sleep.” he said whilst opening the door. 

Tony rolled his eyes and gave out a small huff, “Yes mom.” he smirked and watched as Rhodes shut the door over, “I really don’t deserve someone like him.” he muttered as he lay back down, throwing the covers back over himself and getting comfy once again. 

“I think you do, boss. Now like Colonel. Rhodes said, try and get some sleep.” 

“Wow, you too? Fine.” he laughed and smiled up, “Goodnight, Friday.” 

“Goodnight, boss.” 

And with that said, Tony fell into a rather peaceful sleep with a smile still on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I still can't quite believe that this has over 2'000 hits, thank you all so much! Like always I hope you enjoy this chapter and I will try my best to get the next one out soon! <3


	8. The other half and the attack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natasha gets Tony out of bed, telling him she needs his help with something but when he find out what it is he feels hurt, betrayed and is later attacked once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! It's been awhile huh? ^^' well I can't apologize enough. I have a new job, working five days a week now and haven't really had much time to do much now. I'm also going to apologize from the way this chapter is written- I may redo it.

As the sun’s ray lit up the room, Tony stirred under his covers, “Five more minutes.” he groaned.

“Nope! Come on, get up.” 

Tony’s eyes shot open as he heard the female’s voice and quickly sat up, “What the hell! Are you doing in here? What if I was naked- which I’m not but still! What if I decided that last night I wanted to sleep in the nude and you’re just here. Do not know how awkward that would be?.” the brunette didn’t really know why he said that but he kinda did have a point- he wouldn’t really want Natasha finding him naked in his bed. 

“Well you’re not so everything’s fine. I need your help with something so please get up?.” 

“Help? With what?.” 

Natasha looked at her feet before looking back up at the brunette, “I’ll tell you later, just- just get ready. Please?.” 

Tony rolled his eyes before gasping, “Did I just hear, the big scary Natasha Romanoff asking please?.” a wide grin formed on the brunette’s face as the girl shook her head. 

“Oh shut up.” she laughed and soon walked over to the door, as she pulled it open she looked back to the male, “When you’re dressed, meet me in the rec room, okay?.” she asked with a small smile on her face. 

“Yeah, sure. Kinda confused why in there but sure- I guess.” Tony mumbled and got out of the bed as the door clicked shut. “She’s up to something, I know she is. I’m not as dumb as people think I am.” 

“I don’t think anyone thinks that.” 

“Oh no, believe me they do.” he said looking up at the ceiling, “Anywho, morning Fry.” 

“Technically it is the afternoon but good morning boss.” 

Tony shook his head, “Morning, afternoon- same thing.” he chuckled as he walked over to his wardrobe and pulled out; a grey undershirt, an old- but comfy band t-shirt and a pair of jeans. After about half an hour Tony was ready to go and meet up with Natasha but something didn’t feel right, he was on edge and had no idea what was making him feel like this, but Tony did what he done best, put on a fake smile and headed out the door. 

Pulling the door open and making his way down the hall Tony shoved his hands in the pocket of his jean and hummed as he carried on walking- kinda glad that his floor was just below the rec room. After a quick trip in the elevator he was there, his brown eyes widened as the door opened to a room full of people- people from his team and Steve’s. 

Tony heart quickened but still kept up the act, “So what’s this?.” he asked as he looked at Natasha, “You said you needed my help- what with? With this? What is this anyway.” he took a deep breath and looked away for a couple of seconds before looking back at the redhead. 

“Stark, I’m sorry okay? But they need to know the truth about Rogers.” 

“So this is what you dragged me out of bed for? To get me to tell my side of the story? Well News Flash! I’m not ready to talk yet! Did you even take that into to consideration? No- you probably didn’t, did you.” he snapped at the redhead who just looked down at her feet. Tony just stood there as a hand was placed onto his shoulder, he looked up and was happy to see that it was Rhodes. 

“Okay, take a deep breath. You don’t actually have to say anything- if you want, and only if you want, I could tell it for you.” Tony just looked at the floor as he nodded slowly and tried to control himself. Rhodes helped Tony to the closest seat to the door , just in case the brunette had to get out the room fast. “You all know me- Tony’s best friend, he tells me everything. So if you think I’m lying, please- explain why I would have any reason to lie.” the male growled before clearing his throat and straightening up a little more, “Anywho. After everything that went down with us all, Tony went after to help- yes help Rogers and Barnes. How do I know this? Because Tony told me while he was crying and shaking as he struggled to breathe. You wanna know what that’s called? It’s called a panic attack- every had one? The feeling that you think you are gonna die, it’s scary and that man right there has been having them for years without any of us knowing.” as Rhodes finished talking he pointed to the short brunette.

Tony shut his eyes as he began to shake, “Rhodes, buddy- please.” he said getting to his feet and walking over to the other. “Okay, gonna take a shot in the dark here and say that you are all here to hear the truth of what really happened between Steve and myself. Well, em, after I met you guys at the Raft I we-.” 

“Yeah, we heard. You went to 'help' them, you're a fucking traitor.” the archer sitting at the front spoke up.

Tony raised a brow as his face scrunched up, “Excuse me?.” 

“You heard me, you back stabbed them. You flipped your lid and went for them, you attacked them.” 

“Okay, here’s the thing- yeah I attacked them, yeah I flipped but I had a damn good reas-.” a harsh punch made contact with Tony’s jaw and got him stumbling, “WHAT THE HELL!.” he yelled as he grabbed a hold of Barton’s shirt. 

Natasha, Sam and a few others tried to get in between the two, “WHY DID YOU HIT ME!.” Tony continued to yell but still had a good hold on Clint's shirt.

“YOU ATTACKED YOUR DAMN FRIENDS!.” 

“SEE IF YOU LET ME TALK YOU’LL UNDERSTAND!.” 

“OH REALLY? THEN HOW ABOUT YOU SPIT IT OUT, YOU COMPLETE FUCK UP!.” 

“BARNES KILLED MY PARENTS! OKAY? HAPPY! HE MURDERED THEM AND I WAS SHOWN THE FOOTAGE! THAT’S WHEN I SNAPPED CAUSE THAT SO CALLED ‘HERO’ KNEW ABOUT IT!.” he yelled and threw the archer back. Tony stood there heaving as he tried to catch his breath, “H- he killed them, Steve lied and we fought. Things got out of hand but he still could have killed me by ramming my father shield INTO MY CHEST! See if I still had the reactor I would have been DEAD!.” 

Clint’s eyes widened and other gave out small gasps. 

Wanda got to her feet and had a somewhat confused and sad look on her face, “He nearly killed you? St- Steve did not tell us that.” 

“Yeah I figured.” the brunette’s body was trembling, “Now I’m gonna go- yeah, see you all later.” that was the last thing Tony said before rushing out of the room and made his way to his workshop, he did hear a few of them yelling for him to wait and come back but he just kept walking. 

“Fry, put the lab on lock down until I say otherwise, no override codes- nothing.” the brunette said as he entered the room and slumped against the door, he was practically gasping for air, “I- I can’t.” he muttered and covered his face.

“Boss, take a seat and place your head in between your legs. It’ll be over soon, you’ll be okay.” 

“No- now they know- the truth. What the fuck have I done! Ste- Steve's gonna flip! He's gonna come down here.” 

“Yes, you have told them the truth of what really happened and that’s a good thing. I don't think anyone is going to let Steve near you after this boss, now you need to focus on calming yourself down.” 

“I can’t breathe.” he hunched over, “I- I can’t. I can’t keeping going through th- these, Fry. They’re so- scary, I hate them- I hate them so much and ju- just want it to stop.” 

“It will stop soon but please take a seat.” 

Tony straightened himself and gave a small nod, he made his way over to the couch he kept in there for the nights he actually wanted to sleep but couldn’t be bothered going to his room. He flopped down on it and curled up on his side, shutting his eyes and softly began to hum a quiet little tune. 

After about an hour or so Tony woke up, during his time of panic he had fallen asleep. Lifting his head- which was killing him by this point and squinting his eyes, Tony fell back down, “Can- can you cut the lights? Or just dull them?.” 

“Of course, boss.” the lights were of course dulled for the brunette and for that he was thankful.

“Thanks. How long was I out for?.” 

“An hour and twenty five minutes, boss. Agent. Romanoff has came by, so have the others but I did as you said and told them that you did not want company at the moment.” 

“So in other words you told them to piss off.” 

“In a nicer way, yes.” 

Tony couldn’t help but let out a small chuckle but soon shut his eyes once again, “I’m gonna go back to sleep.”

“Very well, boss. I shall just keep telling people that you don’t want to be bothered right now.” 

“Thanks, Fry.” he was going to have words with Natasha after pulling the stupid little act she just did to him but that could wait, right now he was too exhausted to do anything. 

Tony once again fell into a quiet sleep and Fry kept doing her job by telling folk to go away for now- he was so happy to have made the AI and was grateful to have something like her in his life. The only other good he had in his life besides Rhodes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am really sorry for the long break guys but I promise I will try my best to keep continuing the story ^^ Thank you so much for the 3'092 hits! Ah! I'm so happy. If I am going to re write this chapter please feel free to leave suggestions down in the comments ^^

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time posting on here ^w^ any comments and even suggestions would be great! This story so far has two chapters and I would love to keep it going. I am sorry if it takes a while for each chapter but I will try my best to keep posting ^^


End file.
